The Choice is Yours chp's 1 to 5
by H.I.M-Jon-White
Summary: Sakura comes back from a long mission, to find that her best friends have been kidnapped by Itachi. a note has been left to her from itachi. saying that she must go meet him in order to save there lives. why does the akatusiki want sakura? READ/REVIEW! :


The tired ANBU walked slowly though the gates of Konoha, "This is it," she whispered to herself as she placed her left foot into Konoha grounds which she missed so much. A sigh escaped her mouth as she moved her entire body to the inside of what she used to call 'home'. With very low chakra and many bruises, cuts, scars, fractures and possibly broken bones, she managed to return to her old apartment for a rest before even trying to heel herself in her position. As she opened the door that lead to the inside of her apartment she took a moment to glace at a note and a picture in the front room. The picture included Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and herself. Tears slowly formed in her eyes as they met her check followed by her chin, which soon ended up on the floor.

"Naruto-kun…" she let out a loud whisper wishing him and his old team mate and former sensei was with her at that very moment. More tears passed though her tired eyes as she fell to her knees becoming even more week than before. As she forced herself to crawl to the table in which the note, and picture stood at, the pain was overwhelming to her but she ignored it the best her body let her.

Taking the picture in her hands she struggled to stand and was successful at that. Taking the picture in, she let out a sigh and managed to dry the tears that were no longer running down her face. "I promise…" she began as she held the picture tightly to her chest with anger in every vein of her 17-year-old body. "I promise it won't be long. I'll be there soon, and you'll all be safe again even if you hate me I don't care, I'm saving you no matter what!" she began to speak louder when she noticed the letter the second time as it still lay on the table in its place.

She took it in her hands gracefully as it read:

"Dear Sakura,Yes I do know you want them back. In one piece healthy and alive. In order for that I require your assistance. As you may have these thoughts crossed your mind about me, who I am, why I need you, why should you help me and what I will do to your little friends and my foolish brother if you don't help me. Still it is not my choice to determine the fate of these faces I sit before, it is yours. If you chose to accept then you'll have Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi back in Konoha. Come to the forest and don't tell anyone! 4:00am tomorrow by the tree with a blood marked circle on it. I'll be waiting, Sakura-Chan.You better start packing"

As she read the letter anger swept through her mind, and soul. She had no choice another Uchiha she had to face. And for what? To get back her former sensei, best guy friend that was always there for her, and the younger Uchiha that was cold to her every day they were in each others presence. She ran into her room and packed her belongings. As it only took her five minutes, she wouldnt even bother telling the hokage that she was back since she was after all leaving in about 6 hours for what might be months before returning. She let out another sigh, looking out her bedroom window she softly whispered "goodbye again, Konoha…" and with that she was gone. Appearing at the gates once again this time for another journey into what may be betrayal toured every person she loved. She ran in search for the tree she was instructed to go to. 

Chapter 2Goodbye Konoha, again

She finally made it to the tree with an x on it written in blood. A small shiver went up her spine, she looked at the sky carefully to determine the time of night it was, 3:30am. 'I still got another 30 minutes till this man comes…' she thought to herself as she sat next to the blood marked tree. 'I have two choices, 1;I could take a small nap until he shows up, or 2;I wait for a half an hour until he comes…' confused on what her choice should be, she decided to stay awake. If she had been asleep when he got there it would not look good in how he would treat her.

So she waited and waited, very tired yes and hungry. Going two weeks with no food was bad for a teenaged girls stomach but she was very used to it considering the fact the missions she went on were long and she couldn't stop long she had to keep moving. Using her finger she drew in the dirt beside her making a picture of the weapons she used. She felt chakra near, pulling out a kunai; she determined the direction in which she felt it coming from. Before she could even feel what happened to her, she appeared in front of a tall, dark figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Her eyes widened as she recognized what the cloak meant, he was an akatsuki! 'Oh my god! What did I get myself into this time?!' she yelled at her self in her thoughts. 

Opening her mouth to yell for help the strange mans hand covered her mouth and pinned her against the tree. "Don't even think about yelling, Sakura-Chan. You'll waist your energy and I don't have time to baby sit someone useless got it?" Sakura felt his warm breath against her ear as he whispered in a low calm yet commanding voice. He pulled his hand off her mouth and allowed only a few inches of distance between the two of them. He gave her an unreadable look as he stared down at her. She didn't dare look into his eyes when she found out he was an Uchiha, she knew he would most likely use his sharingan on her. "Y-yes, may I ask a question though?" she managed to say as she gathered her belongings and looked at his feet. "And what might that be, Sakura-Chan?" he added with a staring gaze upon her face as he used his left hand and rose it to her chin, making her look at his face. 

"Well I-I want to know what you desire from me before I go on with my decision." She looked at his face yes, but not his eyes, he could tell she was very frightened so he let out a sigh looking at the ground. Turning his face back upward, she noticed his sharingan was turned off. "Sakura-Chan first things first, I won't use my sharingan on you if you agree to my proposal. Second, I desire for you to," he took a pause and inhaled before going on. "Its top secret and I assure you that it will not harm your friends, but it's a life changing decision. I'll inform you about what it is when we get there." He turned his gaze from her eyes to her clothes which he noticed were ripped and full of blood. "Uchiha-sama, have you done any harm to 'them'?" speaking in a threatening voice as she glared hard. "No, not yet anyways. I see you were on a mission before you came here am I correct?" he smirked and let out a small chuckle staring into her glaring eyes. "Yes you are, when I got back I headed to my apartment first, that's when I found the letter you had left. Nobody in Konoha knew I was back. Right after reading the letter I packed and left. I didn't eat, change, shower, report anything, or said hi to anyone. I'm very tired and haven't slept for 4 days, can we hurry please I want to get some sleep before I help anybody." Her words came out coldly toured Itachi. 

"Very well then. We'll be there in 5 minutes. Oh and before I forget," He started as he turning around about to leave. "Sasuke's face was very enjoyable when I told him that I was going to get you to help me" he began to laugh a little and Sakura just grew madder at the older Uchiha. "…but anyway. I'll carry you there since you might only slow me down." He let out another laugh as he picked her up and began to disappear into the forest. 

Chapter 3Proposal reviled

She felt her body wanting to punch him in his face, so she reached for a kunai and was ready to fire it straight into his left shoulder blade as he walked away. But once she threw it, he dodged it and appeared behind her and held her kunai she threw against her throat. "Hn. I guess you might not want to do this the easy way correct?" he raised an eyebrow and whispered into her left ear sounding amused which made Sakura grow more furious at him. "Maybe, maybe not." She said trying to keep her anger on the inside and keep it from coming out. "Well then," Itachi started sounding entertained as he turned Sakura around to face him. Placing both his hands on either shoulder and closing in some distance between them, "How about yes or no…or, I put you unconscious and later I can torment your friends one by one in front of your eyes before I give you a painful slow death eh Sakura-Chan?" He spoke with a grin upon his teenaged face in a persuasive tone.

Her eyes widened as the words escaped the older Uchiha's lips. She looked down and gave a small laugh. "Well, you certainly make your point clear." Another small laugh came out then she looked up with a serious face. "But, if I agree to 'your way', does that mean I will have to obey your every command like a watch dog of some sort? Itachi-sama I don't like being told what to do got it. I do what it takes to get power and only obey the ones who can give it to me for a small price. The only reason I want 'those three' back is because without them, I can not have more power is that clear?" she gave an informing serious voice tone to him and he took it coldly. He began to laugh a little then calmed himself, taking in a deep breath, he looked straight into Sakura's eyes and closed all distance again and began speaking in a soft pleased voice "Then you'll accept what your desired for." She closed her eyes wondering what it could he have meant by that. "I'll leave that decision up to me." She said coldly as she pushed him off and gave him a smirk. "Let's go, I don't want to waste anymore time." She said turning her head away as itachi picked her up and put her on his back looking at her face he began "your wish is my command." His words came very close with her skin not long after he began running till he came to a stop."Here it is." He said lightly as he put her down from his back. Giving a bored tired expression toured her ,he started walking to the small side door dragging Sakura by her left wrist. "I can walk myself." She spoke as if she was debating. "hn. But I have to make sure 'our' little playmate doesn't try to run away now do we?" his voice as kiddyish as can be. A glare she answered in returned. "Even if I do, you'll be able to get me again. After all, it was my decision to come here." She turned her glare into an evil smirk which Itachi quickly returned with his own as he pulled by the shoulders, to his chest and brought his face within breathing distance from his very own. "But," he began with one arm around both her shoulders and his left hands pointer finger lifting her chin to his face. "Tell me, why would I want to waste my energy and breath when its you who needs your friends back" another smirk appeared on his lips. "Don't you want them back safely?" not even bothering for her answer he swooped her off her feet into a bridle style carry. This made her blush a little. He walked slowly to the side door, not even looking down at her the whole time. Walking slowly down many ,many hallways full of many ,many doors, he finally came to a stop and kicked the closest one to his right foot open. Stepping into a dark candle lit room with a long narrow table in its center. And the far end of it lay the leader of the akatsuki, hands neatly folded on the table playing with a butter knife. As Itachi entered the room the leader looked up at his figure with the pink haired medic. "Ah. Itachi, what have you brought me to play with this time?" asking curiously with a smirk on his face which gave Sakura a shiver up her spine. She froze once she heard him say 'play with this time'. Knowing who he was and what he was capable of she grunted in response. Letting her out of his grip to her feet Itachi stepped toured the other akatsuki members in the back of the room to join them in a cup of sake. "What was that Sakura-sama?" he asked moving closer to her. Once in front of her, he examined her chakra. "What is it you or whoever desires?" she asked impatiently, rolling her eyes away from him to one of the lit candles on the main table. Grabbing her face with his left hand and pulling her gaze back to his, and meeting his eyes, "You have great talents. We don't want you to waste them. Tell me what is it 'you' desire." His words shocked her. 'what is it he wants from me?" she thought to herself as he thought something different, 'this girl, I can't tell her emotions. It seems she hides them as well as Itachi can. But what I can tell is she came here for power and not for her friends.' Thoughts filled both their heads until Sakura broke the silence between them,"…more…." She began a little shaky in her voice. "More what?" he asked with a grin knowing what it was she was trying to say. A straight voice this time with no fear in her blood at all she looked the leader straight in his eyes. "I. Want. More. Power." She finished with her own smirk. "Is that so?" talking sarcastically in her direction letting his grip off her face as he took several steps backward. "Well Then, Sakura-sama, I wish you…" 

Chapter 4He should be hurt!

"Wait!" Sakura snapped to cut him off before he continued any bit further. He narrowed his dark eyes at the her as she yelled filling the room with silence as every akatsuki stared at her with curious eyes, of coarse Itachi though, didn't care he knew she was going to be difficult. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he started to chug the sake bottle; it was half empty anyways. "What is it, now?" the leader asked her impatiently. She knew he began to grow very irritated with her in the 5 minutes she had been in his presence. "Before you and I finish this conversation that I know will change my life." She added and he knew what she was talking about. She knew the akatsuki needed her help and it was very important that she gave it to them. "I want to see Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, and Kakashi-sensei. Once I have confirmed that they have been unharmed, we may continue." Her words were commanding and cold.the Leader was amazed she wasn't scared of what may happen to her with the way she had asked.

Turning around motioning for Itachi to put the sake bottle down and lead the way to the chamber the three prisoners were in. Itachi grunted in response but obeyed and dropped the bottle making it fall to the ground; smashing into millions of pieces by his very feet. "Very well then, you held strong commands but I assure you I never had any intention of laying a hand on them. They were feed meals everyday and allowed their own beds. Akatsuki has not harmed them in anyway what so ever." A small nod given from her then turned to follow itachi to see her team, which she didn't miss that much. She didn't even want to see them a whole lot but just to make sure they knew she was here and that she was fine she went to see them. Gathering up the courage to face them in the position she was in, she held her head high and tried to look okay. In the least bit they would buy it. She was still covered in blood head to toe and her clothes still ripped. A big gash in her left mid-forearm, down her wrist to the middle of the top of her hand. Tender skin bruised. Even she didn't care. She barely even felt it happen.

Turning the corner she inhaled deeply and exhaled into a small sigh. The elder Uchiha stopped and fiddled with a door lock for a minute or so. Opening it as well as stepping aside, he let the Konoha nin go ahead of himself; something he never did for anyone. She accepted it and stepped inside to take in the room they were in. Examining its dark atmosphere, she saw three figures sitting against the farthest wall from her. She turned around to see Itachi remove his cloak and throw it in the large green chair in the corner. Looking at her then at his brother and the other two he motioned for Sakura to step to them and see for herself no harm came their way. She did so. Taking one step at a time until she stood directly in front of the younger Uchiha. He noticed a familiar presence with him so he forced his head upward to see the pinked haired ANBU Konoha nin he always called weak. His dark eyes widened. Seeing his eyes growing larger made a smirk appear on her dirty face. Bending down a little until she was face to face with the selfish revenge seeking younger Uchiha. Moving her face to about an inch away from his, she whispered into his ear, "Am I still weak, Sasuke-kun? Or is it you this time?" a chuckle came out as she moved her face away and took a step back so she could meet with his eyes. His blood boiled with angry toured her. 'How can she call me weak?' he questioned himself while trying to hit her but no luck came to him. The metal chains were too strong to break. He barely even had enough chakra to try to break it. "To me you know you can't break these chains so stop trying." Both heads snapped toured a blond haired teenager in an orange suit. Chains around his arms and legs as well. Sakura's eyes had joy in them as she ran up to Naruto and hugged him tightly which he returned the best he could. Small tears came out of her eyes. Sasuke only rolled his at this sight 'yeah she's happy to see that idiot, but she acts like she's going to kill me. What's up with her?' he questioned himself once again. 

'Oh my god Naruto-kun! I've missed you so much! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I was terrible without you!" she cried into his shoulder as he stroked her pink hair locks. "Sakura-Chan, I'm fine. Its okay, nothing bad happened to me. I'm glad to see you too. What happened? Why are your clothes torn? And why are you all bloody and cut?" his questions awaited an answer that every person in the room was interested in except for Itachi, who was messing with the empty sake bottles looking border than ever. "Oh yeah. Um…." She started to look away and then she looked back into her best friend's eyes "I was on a mission and when I came back I learned of your disappearing so I came and here I am. Nobody knew I was back and nobody saw me." She leaned back some to look at Kakashi, her former sensei. 

"Kakashi-sensei," slowly getting up to hug her former sensei. Lacing her arms around his neck and kneeling down to hug him. She buried her face in his shoulder; "Sakura-Chan is everything all right?" he grew worried as he patted her mid back and hugged her tightly in return. "She whispered something into his right ear which made Sasuke's eye brow rise. Kakashi understood and pulled her closer and tighter when she made a little distance between the two of them so she could see his tired eyes. She leaned into him for a kiss which he returned. Sasuke's eyes widened at the site and anger filled every inch of his body. The medic nin giggled as she pulled away and looked at Sasuke Naruto and Itachi, all staring in response to the site in front of their eyes.

She got up and made her way to the door that Itachi opened and motioned for her to hurry up. A nod was given to indicate she understood. Before she moved her body fully out of the dark one window room, she looked back at the younger Uchiha. Whose motions held hurt, confusion, anger, sadness, and a little regret? She only laughed at his face and spoke coldly straight to his face, "Don't worry," she began with a smirk appearing "I'll make sure to enjoy your torcher. And I won't let you have a little. I'm going to scar you for life." She gave a chuckle before turning away out the door to the long narrow hallway of dark wood doors. Sasuke himself was confused. Why was she doing this to him? Was it because of how he used to act to her? Maybe, if so would it help if he said he was sorry? Maybe not. Kakashi didn't care what she did to her dark team mate. He thought the kid deserved it. Naruto smirked himself and thought 'ha stupid teme! Sakura-Chan likes me and Kakashi better!!' he gave a chuckle as well. 

Itachi raised an eye brow when she brushed passed him eyes not parting from her. 'She's different than what my foolish brother talked of her. She might really be Akatsuki material.' Thoughts filled his head but he didn't let it bother him. The elder Uchiha closed the door and lead the way back to the initiation room, standing right side of Sakura. He could see something was troubling her, but he didn't know what. 'What did he do to her? Why is she different from what everyone tells about her?' 

Chapter 5,Revenge, power, and no more Konoha

They reached the room they had first arrived at. Once again Itachi opened the door and let the teenaged cherry blossom in before him. "Back so soon?" leader gave with a chuckle. Her response held no emotion as she made her way to the end of the table opposite from the leader. "I hate keeping people waiting, and I hate waiting myself. You may continue where you originally left off." Sounding a little more serious than before. 

A half smirk appeared on his face, "You keep making this easier and easier for me Sakura-sama." She glared at him for notification that she didn't want to wait any longer than she already had. "Okay, okay. Returning to my question…" his voice trailed off when he got up and made his way to a couple feet in front of the ANBU medic nin. "you have two choices, but the consequences' are what your learn of first." He began wiping the smirk off his face and putting a hand on her shoulder. A glare went from her eyes to his as she slapped it off, "Don't touch me." Still no emotion what so ever came. He didn't let that stop him, "1: you can have you memory erased and go back to Konoha for interrogation. Or 2: your friends can go back and you may do as you like under the orders and privilege of me of course." She grew more irritated but held her urge to punch him in the face back. 

"Hn" was all she said giving notice for him to go on with it and stop stopping. "My question is, well it's not really a question. It's a suggestion, a request." The teenager grew more irritated but listened. The smirk reappeared on his lips once again, "Join the akatsuki. You said it yourself, you want power and use akatsuki will help you get it, fast. Think about it, you can do whatever you like and get away with it. Wouldn't you want that? I need your answer no later than ten minutes from this very moment is that clear?" Her eyes widened. "w-why do y-you want me t-to join? I thought I'm just some weak medic nin from Konoha. Why would you ask me this?" her voice shaking which made Itachi smirk under his robe 'that's the Sakura I've been waiting to see.' He thought to himself.

Leader then grinned and spoke for only she could her. "Weak huh? If you're so weak then why are you an ANBU medic? If you're so weak then why did you go on a mission alone? If you're so weak then 'how' did you manage to kill 8 sound ninjas? Sakura-sama, we both know this, you are not weak. I'm surprised that you didn't expect this question. You did an excellent in holding your emotions in until this point." He stopped as he stepped closer to her and whispered in her left ear, "Now why exactly do you think you're weak? Who gave you such an idea?" Her body tensed at his question. She decided not to answer. She hid any emotion on her face.

Outside she looked as if she could care less, but on the inside she had mixed emotions: anger, sadness, sacredness, worried and openness. She thought for a second or two '…power, true power…" a small smirk came to her lips but it faded as quick as had appeared. 'I want it and I know I want it. Maybe I will say yes. But first,' her thoughts came to an end when she looked up at the man in front of her body. "May I see 'them' one more time while I make up my mind?" she asked as if she was a sad child who wanted to see her mommy. 

Leader gave a sigh, "Fine, but you must not speak of this to them, the most you can say is 'you won't see me for a while maybe a few years'. But even though I know you won't say anything your not supposed to, I must send Itachi with you. Is that fine?"She gave a slight nod, as leader turned his attention to Itachi who was once again chugging another sake bottle he heard the conversation. Once the leader turned to face him his eyes looked at Sakura 'why can't Deidara go?' he thought to himself but pushed his thought away, dropping yet another sake bottle on the ground smashing to pieces with him not even caring. Another sigh came out leaders lips.Itachi opened the door for the haruno to go out first and she did, he followed almost slamming the door behind him. The two walked in silence until Itachi spoke not bothering to look at her "Are you going to except leader-sama's offer?" he spoke softly with a boredish tone. She looked up at his face in a confused manner. Why was he asking her that? What did he care? She was about to answer but he spoke again, "We could really use your help, and if you want more power this will be the faster way than staying in konoha." 

"What exactly do you need my help with Uchiha-sama?" she spat without thinking. Next thing she knew he had her pinned to the wall by her wrists. He bent down and spoke in a dangerous voice, "Call me itachi, there is no need to fear me or hate me. I show respect by using your first name, so should you. Nobody but akatsuki requires you to use their first name." she grew wide eyed once more, and blushed at how close he was to her. As he pulled away she looked down. "But anyway, you are strong, and a medic, us akatsuki currently need a medic at the moment. So, I'm not asking as a member of the akatsuki, I'm asking as a, as a, ninja. Will you give me you answer?" she continued to look down. A few moments later she turned her head back up and spoke without looking into his eyes, "I will,…" she said unsure but he knew that would be her final answer.

She looked as if she was about to cry. Hands were shaking legs gave out and she fell to her knees looking at the ground. Itachi knew she was scared if she made the right choice. He bent down on one knee and lifted her chin with his finger. Giving a small smirk then embracing her into him tightly. She was shocked; he knew she was from the gasp she gave. Tense shoulders supported his theory, which relaxed moments after and she rested her head against his shoulder. But the blush only deepened across her checks. He felt her breath on his neck and made him chuckle. "So how long have you not slept for again?" he asked making sure she didn't fall asleep. Its not that he didn't want her to sleep on him, it's that she didn't give leader her answer yet.

"t-two weeks." She managed as she moaned on his skin. He gave another chuckle and picked her up bridle style bringing her to the chamber once again. She laid her head against his strong warm chest, and he let her. He unlocked the door not even bothering to put her down. Slowly he walked in and set her in the big green chair. Putting his akatsuki cloak over her, which made her checks turn another shade of red. He shut the door and asked her who she wanted to see first Kakashi, Naruto, or Sasuke. She had said Kakashi. He gave a nod and walked over to where her sensei was chained up and unlocked his chains bringing him to her. 

She gave him small talk and said her goodbye, when he asked why she was saying goodbye she ignored him and signaled Itachi to take him away, he did. She finished with Naruto and gave him a small hug, knowing he was sad. As for Sasuke, she didn't bother with him. When itachi questioned why, she had told him 'why should I give him so much niceness, when he gave me coldness?' He wanted to know more about what the younger Uchiha did to her but she said she would tell him later, now was not the time. 


End file.
